Code Geass: Final Problem
by TheWriter946
Summary: Fan AU crossover sequel one-shot. Attention! Contains spoilers for R3 movie!


_A/N: Inspired fan AU one-shot's sequel to Code Geass: Reichenbach Fall fic. I do not own Sherlock or Code Geass. Eye-out for any Sherlock Holmes or Code Geass related references. **Attention!** SPOILERS for Code Geass: Lelouch of Resurrection! Hope you would enjoy ;)_

* * *

_Two years after Lelouch's reign and Sherlock's supposed death. _

Richard Brook.

Rich Brook.

"Rich stream".

Reicher Bach.

Reichenbach.

Rei-chenbach.

Re;-chenbach.

Rei.

Re;.

Zero.

King.

Friend.

_A friend..._

* * *

_Long ago, at the continent of E.U..._

_Sherlock soon tracked down where supposedly Lord "Nelson Rathbone" is. _

_In a university...how quaint. _

_He usually goes by the code-name: 'Eh-Tar'._

_Rathbone._

_Rathe. _

_Rat-he. _

_Eh-Tar. _

_Sherlock soon found him in his study..._

_A professor..._

_"Fischerweise", Schubert, 1826.__"Gib auf nur deine Tücke __Den Fisch betrügst du nicht...__Give up your foolish trickery..."_

_Professor James Moriarty smiles, "...This fish you cannot cheat."_

_"Hopefully...I am not intruding?"_

_"Oh...well..." He turns to a student who was in his study. "If you please give these to Mr. Jean-Luc Picard..."_

_"I do apologize! I am from the blasted lecture tour. Would you like some tea or coffee?" _

_"Neither..."_

_"Would you like something stronger perhaps?"_

_"No...but might I trouble you..." He hands one of Moriarty's works. "...an inscription perhaps?"_

_The book title reads: The Dynamics of an Asteroid and Lecture Notes -Prof. James Moriarty _

_"I heard the good doctor was expected to be married today! How was the service?" He pipes up interestingly. _

_Holmes frowned. "Definitive." _

_"He will no longer be part of my investigations, he's out of the equation-"_

_He stares at mathematical writings on the board. _

_"...I trust you take this in consideration..."_

_He scans the study that contains detailed information... _

_"And, what considerations can you grant me?" He smiles after signing an autograph. "Have you actually read the book?"_

_"I found it...compelling. Though I am primarily interested in your...more recent endeavors."_

_"I take that as a compliment," He prowled. "I have the upmost regards of your times. __It's a pleasure to finally meet you..."_

_Both rivaling geniuses, in a mock-gentleman way, gave out their hands to shake. "...Officially." _

_He nods. _

_"Are you familiar with the study of graphology?"_

_"I've never given it any serious thought, no."_

_"The psychological analysis of handwriting. The upward strokes on the 'p', the 'j', the 'm', indicate a genius level intellect, while the flourishes in the lower zone denote a highly creative, yet meticulous nature, but if one observers the overall slant and the pressure of the writing, there's suggestion of acute narcissism, a complete lack of empathy, and a pronounced inclination toward-"_

_"No!"_

_"..Moral insanity."_

_"In answer to your previous request regarding Dr. Watson not being involved, the answer is "no": the laws of celestial mechanics dictate that when two objects collide, there is always damage of a collateral nature.** Exempli gratia**: two gentlemen find themselves at cross purposes. A young pupil turned soldier, torn between them. The vengeance proves too much for his friend, and he suddenly captured with tragic consequences. A rare form of irony. Both succumbed in a matter of seconds..."_

_Moriarty picks up the black king chess piece that is marked with a "Z"._

_ "Now, are you sure you want to play this game?"_

_Holmes, undeterred by the realization, replies, "I'm afraid, you'd lose."_

_"Rest assured, if you attempt to bring destruction down upon me, I shall do the same to you. My respect for you, Mr. Holmes, is the only reason you're still alive."_

_"You have paid me several compliments. Let me pay you one in return when I say that if I were assured of the former eventuality... I would cheerfully accept the latter."_

_He leaves. _

_"Oh and... give my regards to the happy couple."_

_Sherlock stared at him, undaunted-he went out. _

_Moriarty smirks and mutters, "**Cogito, ergo sum."**_

_He slides the chess piece back carefully. _

* * *

The long-ago married Dr. John Hamish Watson with Mary Morstan give their sincere and heartiest congratulations to Ohgi and Villetta who are expecting their first child.

John and Mary are currently eating dinner on the anniversary of their marriage.

With their friends and allies all around at Cafe Zero.

Watson sighed.

_"That was the most ridiculous thing I ever done..."_

_"...And you invaded Japan!"_

Indeed this was the time of peace after the liberation of Japan and filtering Britannia.

But with the cost of his two dearest friends...make that three.

He already knows someone closest to Lelouch has taken up the mantle of Zero.

Anderson usually theorized with many others, thinking that if Sherlock indeed evaded death, he must be Zero...

To say that Diethard has hundred of theories would be an understatement.

* * *

_"You broke in here for a reason.__ Just tell us why and you can sleep. Remember sleep?"_

_A chained prisoner murmurs something. _

_"What?"_

_"Well? What did he say?" A guard asks. _

_"He said that I used to work in the navy, where I had an unhappy love affair."_

_"What?"_

_"...that the electricity isn't working in my bathroom; and that my wife is sleeping with our next door neighbor!"_

_"And?"_

_"The coffin maker!"_

_"AND!? And?!_

_"If I go home now, I'll catch them at it! I knew it! I knew there was something going on!"_

_The angry torturer storms out of the room, leaving the prisoner slumped in his chains._

_The guard approaches him, "So, my friend. Now it's just you and me."_

_He held a bolt cutter._

_"You have no idea the trouble it took to find you." He deadpans. _

_He walks across the room to the prisoner, whose back is covered in blood and wounds from his beating. _

_"Now listen to me. There upcoming events that inevitable and a massive attack is imminent. Sorry, but November 5th is over, **brother dear.**"_

_He releases the prisoner's head and straightens up._

_Mycroft produces a medic kit out of a backpack. "Back to Japan-Baker's Street, Sherlock Holmes."_

_Sherlock smiles. _

* * *

"You have been busy, haven't you?"

On the tray, there were many latex items and materials.

"Quite the busy little bee."

"Moriarty's network – took us two years to dismantle it. His assets donated to present anti-war charities."

"And you're confident you have?"

"The Kingdom of Zilkhstan is the last piece of the puzzle. They are going to move in soon."

"Yes. You got yourself in deep there...with Baron Maupertuis. Quite a scheme with Count Sylvius, with his band of Merry Men."

"Colossal."

"Anyway, you're safe now."

"Hmm."

"A small 'thank you' wouldn't go amiss."

"What for?"

"For wading in."

"In case you'd forgotten, fieldwork is not my natural milieu."

"..._"Wading in"?_ You sat there and watched me being beaten to a pulp."

"I got you out."

"No – I got me out. Why didn't you intervene sooner?"

"Well, I couldn't risk giving myself away, could I? It would have ruined everything."

"**You** were enjoying it."

"Nonsense."

"Definitely enjoying it."

"**Listen**: do you have any idea what it was like, Sherlock, going 'under cover,' smuggling my way into their ranks like that? The noise; the people."

"I didn't know you spoke their language."

"I didn't, but the language has a root, frequent loan words-Took me couple of hours."

"Hmm – you're slipping."

"Middle age, **brother mine**. Comes to us all."

_NEWS FLASH: TERRORISTS ATTACK ROYAL __BRITANNIAN REFUGEE EFFORTS. HONORARY W.H.A CONSULTANT NUNNALLY CAPTURED! ZERO MISSING._

"I need you to give this matter your full attention, Sherlock. It's her worst nightmare. Is that quite clear?"

"What do you think of this shirt?"

"Sherlock!"

"I will find '**Mad Hatter**'s' sister and icon, Mycroft."

"Just put me back in Japan. I need to get to know the place again, breathe it in – feel every quiver of its beating heart."

"One of our men died getting this information. All the chatter, all the traffic, concurs there's going to be a war soon– a new one." One of Mycroft's men added.

"And what about John Watson?"

"John?"

Sherlock was in a deep thought.

"...Mmm. Have you seen him?"

"Oh, yes. Even though what happened last two years –we meet up every Friday for fish and chips. I've kept a weather eye on him, of course."

He hands Sherlock the file.

"You haven't been in touch at all, to prepare him? Then again, your 'Irregulars' are having fun in Ashford."

"No."

He sees a picture of John with his new mustache.

"Well, we'll have to get rid of that."

Mycroft questions, "We"?"

"He looks ancient. I can't be seen to be wandering around with an old man..."

* * *

C.C received a call from Holmes. She was with a familiar farmer.

"...Oh, you heard about that with Anthea."

...

"Yes, top-secret as it is, there's a gateway left that Charles untouched."

...

The farmer sadly looked at his reflection in the water.

* * *

"Madam, can I suggest you look at this menu? It's, er, completely identical."

A woman takes the menu from the waiter whose nametag reads: Nemo, and he instantly grabs the eyeliner from her bag, lifting the eyeliner towards his face. When he turns back, he has drawn a small pencil mustache on his top lip.

He goes over to John's table, standing to his left and one step behind him. He interrupted John's thoughts in a French accent.

"Can I 'elp you with anything, sir?"

John sighs, "Hi, yeah. I'm looking for a bottle of champagne – a good one."

"Mmm! Well, these are all excellent vintages."

"Er, it's not really my area. What do you suggest?"

" Well, you cannot possibly go wrong, but, erm, if you'd like my personal recommendation..."

"Mm-hm..."

".. this last one on the list is a favorite of mine."

"It is – you might, in fact, say – like a face from ze **past**."

He takes off his glasses and waits expectantly. John still doesn't look up.

"Great. I'll have that one, please. "

He soon returns with his glass of red wine. Sherlock looks startled that John hasn't recognized him yet.

"It is familiar, but, er, with the quality of surprise!"

"...Well, er, surprise me."

"Certainly endeavoring to, sir." Sherlock deadpans.

He walks away. John reaches into his inside jacket pocket and pulls out his wallet. A picture of Sherlock being the 'best man' at Watson and Mary's wedding. He looked bit sad...

"Sorry that took so long. You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Me? Fine. I am fine."

"More wine?"

"No, I'm good with water, thanks."

"...right."

"So..."

Sherlock glides over to the table, still with the glasses, the ridiculous fake moustache and the ridiculous fake accent, but now with the added bonus of a bottle of champagne which he shows to John.

"Sir, I think you'll find this vintage exceptionally to your liking. It 'as all the qualities of the old, with some of the colour of the new.

"No, sorry, not now, please."

"Like a gaze from a crowd of strangers..."

Sherlock sighs.

"... suddenly one is aware of staring into ze face of an old friend."

He takes off his glasses.

"No, look, seriously...could you just..."

John's jaw drops.

"Interesting thing, a tuxedo. Lends distinction to friends, and anonymity to waiters."

"John?" Mary asked confused. "What is it? What?"

"Well, short version..."

Watson looked furious.

"... Not Dead. Bit mean, springing it on you like that, I know. Could have given you a heart attack, probably still will. But in my defence, it was very funny. Okay, it's not a great defense."

"Oh no! You're...

Sherlock notices her, "Oh yes."

"Oh, my God."

"Not quite."

"You died. You dived off a roof."

"No."

"You're dead!"

"No. I'm quite sure. I checked. Excuse me."

He rubs off his disguise.

"Does, er, does yours rub off, too? "

"Oh my God, oh my God. Do you have any idea what you've done to him?"

"Okay, John, I'm suddenly realizing I probably owe you some sort of an apology."

Watson slams his fists on the table,

"All right, just...John? Just..."

"Two years...Two **bloody** years."

He moans, "I thought...I thought...We thought...you were dead. Now, you let me grieve, hmm? How could you do that? How?!"

"Wait – before you do anything that you might regret...um, one question. Just let me ask one question. Um..."

Kallen, Sayoko, and Lloyd all see this unfold.

Sherlock gestures to Watson's mustache.

"Are you really gonna keep that?!"

John draws in one more long breath, then hurls himself at Sherlock, grabbing his lapels and bundling him back across the floor until Sherlock loses his footing and they both fall to the floor, John on top of Sherlock and trying to choke him. Mary, Kallen, and Sayoko run to pull John off.

Lloyd commented funnily, "Mysterious and amusing as always, eh Holmes?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"The world is in danger, John. There's an imminent terrorist attack and I need your help."

"My help?!"

"You have missed this. Admit it. The thrill of the chase, the blood pumping through your veins, just the two of us against the rest of the world..."

All three allies had to try to calm Watson down.

"Meanwhile...Zilkhstan isn't giving us more of a choice."

After an intense detection by the enemy forces, they run into a familiar face.

"Hello Ms C.C."

* * *

"If the police find him, it would pose a problem."

A person, C.C's revealed friend, was freaking out due to their skirmish with enemy forces. C.C has soon calmed him down.

Sherlock looked solemn.

John was surprised and gasped with Kallen.

Here once again, an old friend was reunited. But was not yet fully restored.

* * *

Diethard was paranoid.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

He was meeting up with many people, of course, those who believe Sherlock-the international heroic detective, isn't dead.

"I don't see why not. It's just as plausible as some of your theories like the one that involves a police box."

She gestured to his chart.

"Look, if you're not going to take it seriously, Laura, you can-"

"I do take it seriously. I don't think we should wear tinfoils that look like deerstalker hats."

"I founded 'The Rei Hearse' so like-minded people could meet, discuss theories..Sherlock's still out there. I'm convinced of it."

"Oh my God..."

_NEWS FLASH: HAT DETECTIVE ALIVE. WILL HE STILL ABLE TO HELP?...Magnussen summoned before parliamentary..._

"Hashtag Moriarty is indeed dead. Long Live Sherlock!"

* * *

Like Watson being furious with Sherlock, Kallen is furious with C.C for returning Lelouch, but damaged in this time of the world. C.C explains about intentions of Zilkhstan. Sherlock adds in, saying that Moriarty was quite popular with them, and had established certain connections within Britannia to Zilkhstan.

The clue was given to them, thanks to the raid of Waters Family.

Holmes explains that with Inspector Lestrade (also giving him a surprise visit), they were able to save Watson's veteran friend from being assassinated by one of Moriarty's assassin known as the Mayfly Man, the first contact.

One of Zilkhistan's notorious criminals, Culverton Smith almost broke Britannia and UFN by murdering anyone in his international-themed hotel. However, both Watson and Holmes tricked him to confess and got caught since he was the second contact.

Sherlock and John were soon at their destination.

They are soon looking for the Geass-related Armau Gate.

Thanks to Mycroft and Lloyd's planning, they were able to infiltrate the certain check point.

But a certain ambassador with glasses and blue eyes from Britannia already spotted Watson and Holmes.

Things really turned downhill there.

Third contact: C.A.M or otherwise known as Magnussen. He already arrived here secretly to orchestrate events that involves everyone...

However, as he arrived here with Mycroft; he didn't realized that he was going to be dispatched.

He threatened Sherlock and John that he already knows why he and the others are here.

Sherlock likened him as "Charles Vi Britannia of Blackmail". He gave him information that Mycroft gave him.

Then Magnussen revealed that he knows that Lelouch is alive.

In everyone's surprise, Sherlock shifts a firearm and kills him point blank-range. A security camera captures it...

* * *

Suddenly, with C.C and Lelouch, they found it.

Soon it was opened.

Lelouch and C.C ventures in it.

However something activates and booby-traps Sherlock: a mount of sprayed substance fell upon him.

Watson tries to revive Holmes.

Sherlock was trapped in his mind-place.

John then stood up. His eyes were in horror.

_**MISS ME?**_

_**DID YOU MISS ME?**_

_**MISS ME?**_

_**DID YOU MISS ME?**_

_**MISS ME?**_

_**DID YOU MISS ME?**_

A nearby placed TV was shown with global network.

_NEWS FLASH: JIM MORIARTY 'MISS ME' GLITCH. _

_"People have died..."_

_"THAT'S WHAT PEOPLE DO!"_

A shot rang out; destroying the TV. Apparently, the prisoners that were freed as a ruse-wanted even more. They held Lloyd and Sayoko up. C.C was stunned momentarily. John quickly draws his firearm.

"LET THEM GO! I HAVE KILLED PEOPLE, AND WON'T HESITATE!"

Sherlock gritted his teeth and lifted himself up, "But you are a doctor!"

"I HAD BAD DAYS!"

But he doesn't have to...

"LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA COMMENDS YOU...DIE-!"

The demon has returned. All hail Britannia.

* * *

They soon rescued Suzaku.

Let's just say that fury and anger are relatable.

Watson blames Sherlock.

Kallen berates C.C.

And Suzaku thought that now-living Lelouch is lying to him.

However, things even got worse:

Mary is with the Fariaf from the start. Moriarty hired her as a service to Charles' Geass Order long ago. She was one of the few final contacts from Britannia to Zilkhstan.

Eurus Holmes reveals herself to both Sherlock and Mycroft; holding John hostage.

Mary then shoots Sherlock...

Holmes hallucinates that there were six Lelouchs in row...

Then Moriarty.

_"Control! Control! Control...__You. __You never felt pain, did you? Why did you never feel pain?_

_"You always feel it, Sherlock. Say, can you look at him-how does it look?"_

_He tilts his head, showing his back of his head of a giant hole. _

_"But you don't have to fear it!"_

_Sherlock screams, and shouts. _

_"Pain. Heartbreak. Loss."_

_Sherlock rolls onto his side, his face screwed tight and tears streaming from his eyes as he tries to fight the agony in his chest._

_"Death. It's all good. Don't you agree? Your demon prince and his friend can add to that."_

_Sherlock convulses on the floor, moaning._

_"It's all good."_

_Sherlock lies on his back staring upwards and still convulsing._

_"It's raining, it's pouring. Sherlock is boring!"_

_Sherlock sinks down on the floor, his convulsions beginning to slow. Jim crouches down near his head._

_"I'm laughing, I'm crying..." _

_He kneels down beside Sherlock, whose convulsions stop apart from an occasional twitch. His eyes gaze blankly upwards, then begin to close._

_"Sherlock is dying."_

_"We're losing you. Sherlock!"_

_"Come on, Sherlock."_

_"Just die, why can't you?"_

_"One little push, and off you pop."_

_"You're gonna love being dead, Sherlock."_

_"No-one ever bothers you."_

_"Mrs Hudson will cry; and Mummy and Daddy will cry..."_

_"And The Woman will cry; our chess pieces' lives will shatter; and John will cry buckets and buckets. It's him that I worry about the most. That wife!"_

_He grimaces and blows out a noisy breath. Moriarty seemed to be disappointed. _

_"You're letting them down, Sherlock. They are losing the battle. John Watson is definitely in danger."_

_Sherlock groans. He picked himself up. _

_"Oh, you're not getting better, are you?"_

_Sherlock hauls himself to his feet, then staggers and slumps back against the wall._

_"Was it something I said, huh?"_

_He grins at him for a moment, then his smile fades as Sherlock glares back at him, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. Grunting with the effort, Sherlock pushes himself off the wall, turns to the door beside him and pushes it open._

_"JOHN!"_

_"SHERLOCK!" _

* * *

Sherlock recovers.

"The only people who should kill are those who are prepared to die themselves."

Sherlock's eyes snap open. "Well, said. Though the dying part, tends to worry me a lot."

Cornelia vi Britannia is hesitant to join up with Zero, or previous Emperor Lelouch.

But with Mycroft backing, Sherlock's plans, the Black Knights' redemption, and Zero reveal, she joins in.

The siege of Zilkhstan was underway.

Saying it was suicidal would be an understatement.

Sherlock Holmes was caught in the mist of battle.

He saved Mary Watson, but she took a bullet for Sherlock in John's grief.

So was Mycroft Holmes in the mist of transport.

However, both Holmes boys know, that the enemy improvises time.

As Lelouch take care of the enemy he is facing and rescuing Nunnally, the Holmes face off their past.

* * *

"Look, I know this is difficult and I know you're being tortured, but you have got to keep it together." John is soon rescued by Sherlock.

Sherlock replies, "This isn't torture; this is vivisection. We're experiencing science from the perspective of lab rats."

"Soldiers?"

"Soldiers."

Jim appears in the maze,_ "Tick-tock, tickets please!"_

"Hey, sis, don't mean to complain but this one's empty. What happened? Did you run out of ideas?"

The screens flicker on and shows Eurus.

" It's not empty, Sherlock. You've still got the gun, haven't you? I told you you'd need it, because only two can play the next game while Zilkhistan take care of their disruptions. Just two of you go on from here; your choice. It's make-your-mind-up time. Whose help do you need the most – John or Mycroft?"

Mycroft frowns round at John, who sighs and turns away.

"It's an elimination round. You choose one and kill the other. You have to choose family or friend. Mycroft or John Watson?"

Sherlock turns round to face the others. The lights turn red and Jim appears on the screens, tilting his head from one side to the other as he whispers loudly through his teeth.

_"Tick-tick-tick-tick-tick-tick-tick!"_

Mycroft shouts, "Eurus, enough!"

"Not yet, I think. But nearly. Remember, there's a plane in the sky, and it's not going to land."

Mycroft rubs his hands over his face and then lowers them and steps forward towards Sherlock.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"We're not actually going to discuss this, are we? I'm sorry, Doctor Watson. You're a fine man in many respects." He begin causally.

"Make your goodbyes and shoot him-Shoot him!"

"What?"

"Shoot Doctor Watson. There's no question who has to continue from here. It's us; you and me. Whatever lies ahead requires brainpower, Sherlock, not sentiment. Don't prolong his agony; shoot him."

John sputters, "Do I get a say in this?"

"Today, we are soldiers. **Soldiers die for their country. **Right now there is a battle outgoing outside. I regret, Doctor Watson, that privilege is now yours."

"Shit! He's right. He is, in fact, right."

"Make it swift. No need to prolong his agony. Get it over with...and we can get to work."

John shifts on the spot and straightens up, bracing himself. Sherlock lowers his head and half-turns away. Mycroft scoffs at the sight, then starts to chuckle sarcastically.

"God! I should have expected this. Pathetic. You always were the slow one..." Mycroft berates.

Sherlock tilts one eyebrow, not meeting his brother's eyes.

"...the idiot. That's why I've always despised you. You shame us all. You shame the family name. Now, for once in your life, do the right thing. Put this stupid little man out of all our misery."

John bites his lips, not looking towards Sherlock.

"Shoot him."

"Stop it."

"Look at him. What is he?"

John, still facing Sherlock, sighs heavily, his gaze sad and distant.

"Nothing more than a distraction; a little scrap of ordinariness for you to impress, to dazzle with your cleverness. You'll find another."

"Please, for God's sake, just stop it."

"Why?"

"...Because, on balance, even your "Lady Bracknell" was more convincing. Ignore everything he just said. He's being kind. He's trying to make it easy for me to kill him."

Mycroft has apparently reached up to smooth his hair a little but now lowers his hand and smiles ruefully at his brother.

"Which is why this is going to be so much harder."

He turns to face Mycroft and raises the gun, pointing it at him. On the screen behind him, Eurus shows a trace of emotion for the first time, her eyes widening and her mouth open a little.

Mycroft smiles at him. "You said you liked my Lady Bracknell."

John realizes, "Sherlock. Don't."

Mycroft assured John, "It's not your decision, Doctor Watson."

John looks at him. Mycroft turns back to his brother.

"Not in the face, though, please. I've promised my brain to the Royal Society." He informed.

Behind Sherlock, Eurus leans closer to the camera, looking concerned. Sherlock closes his eyes for a moment, then opens them again.

"Where would you suggest?"

"Well...I suppose there is a heart somewhere inside me. I don't imagine it's much of a target but..."

Sherlock's face is anguished but he smiles a little, and Eurus briefly raises her eyes away from the camera for the first time.

"...why don't we try for that?"

John walks to his side and holds out a hand towards Sherlock.

"I won't allow this.

He turns his head to Mycroft, who looks at him seriously.

"This is my fault: _Moriarty_."

"Moriarty?" Sherlock questioned.

"Her Christmas treat: five minutes' conversation with Mr. Moriarty five years ago."

"What did they discuss?"

"Five minutes' conversation..."

Sherlock lowers the pistol a little and his expression suggests he already knows what his brother is going to say. Mycroft pauses, then shrugs.

"...**unsupervised**."

John's mouth opens and he stumbles back a step. Mycroft looks down ruefully. As John continues to back away, Sherlock sighs softly and raises the pistol again. Mycroft straightens up and looks at him.

"Goodbye, **brother mine**. No flowers, please...by request."

Sherlock shifts his finger more firmly onto the trigger of the gun and takes aim. On the screen behind him, Eurus speaks breathlessly, her eyes wide.

"Jim Moriarty thought you'd make this choice. He was so excited."

_"And here we are, at the end of the line. Holmes killing Holmes."_

Mycroft shifts uncomfortably on the spot while Sherlock looks at him with a determined gaze. His eyes narrow slightly.

_"This is where I get off."_

Sherlock then smiles, "Five minutes. It took her just five minutes to do all of this to us."

"...Well, not on my **watch**."

Mycroft looks startled. John turns to face Sherlock, licking his lips.

"What are you doing?"

"Years ago, a brave man asked by a prince."

He deadpans, "I'm remembering the prince who turned into a character."

Holding the pistol in both hands, he lifts the muzzle and presses the end under his chin.

Sherlock counts, "Ten."

"No, no, Sherlock."

"Nine."

"Eight."

"You can't!"

"Seven."

"You don't know about the final problem's bomb yet!"

Sherlock has lowered his left hand, continuing to hold the muzzle under his chin with the other.

"Six."

"Sherlock!"

"Five."

"Sherlock, stop that at once!"

"Four...three...two-Eurus..."

_"Help me save John Watson..."_

* * *

"I'm sorry."

John screws his eyes closed for a moment, then looks at him again.

"What?"

"I can't ... I can't do it, John. I don't know how."

"Forgive me?"

"What?"

"Please, John, forgive me ... for all the hurt that I caused you."

"No, no, no, no, no, no. This is a trick."

"No."

"Another one of your bloody tricks."

"No."

"You're just trying to make me say something nice."

Sherlock chuckles briefly. "Not this time."

"It's just to make you look good even though you behaved like ..."

He grimaces, fighting back tears, and turns away as he tries to steady his breathing. Sherlock moves away from the bomb and sits on the edge of the nearby seats. John grips one of the handrails, looking down at the floor, then stamps his foot furiously. His voice is low but savage when he speaks.

"I wanted you not to be dead."

"Yeah, well, be careful what you wish for."

John sighs.

"If I hadn't come back, you wouldn't be standing there and...you'd still have a future...with Mary's daughter.

"Yeah. I know."

"Look, I find it difficult."

"I find it difficult, this sort of stuff."

" I know."

"You were the best and the wisest man that I have ever known."

He finishes for him.

"Yes, of course I forgive you."

"You...Oh, your face!" He laughs.

"...utter..."

"Your face!"

"You..."

Sherlock smiles. "I totally had you."

"You-! I knew it! I knew it! You f..."

"Oh, those things you said – such sweet things! I-I never knew you cared!"

"I will kill you if you ever breathe a word of this..."

"Scout's honour. Never even towards to 22nd century."

"...to anyone. You KNEW!"

"Ahh." He squats down to the bomb.

"You knew how to turn it off!"

"There's an Off switch."

"What?!"

"There's always an 'Off switch'."

John bends down to look at the switch.

"Usually, terrorists can get into all sorts of problems unless there's an Off switch."

"So why did you let me go through all that?"

"I didn't lie altogether. I've absolutely no idea how to turn any of these silly little lights off."

He chuckles and wipes the tears off his cheeks.

"Oh!"

Soon, the Black Knights gave an opening which Mycroft escorts redemptive Eurus.

"I'm definitely gonna kill you."

"Oh, please. Killing me – that's so two years ago."

Over a phone's ringtone be heard the song "Do you hear the people sing?"

Mycroft's voice comes over the phone. He explains that soon enough, Zilkhstan will be looked onto for its records. Eurus gave up the footage of Magnussen's death to Mycroft to edit. Final remnants of Moriarty's contacts are soon apprehended. Watson's daughter will be taken care of. Sherlock will look over Eurus Holmes time to time.

* * *

Soon after the rescue of everybody, peace has returned for a while. Meanwhile, after defeating their own set of enemies, Nunnally and Susaku (now still appointed as Zero) still work with the UFN with everyone for awhile.

C.C and Lelouch begin to remember the history all around.

Sherlock and John soon established their mini-apartment where they can solve cases time to time. Mary puts it this way: Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson.


End file.
